Lilacsong
Lilacsong is a beautiful lilac point she-cat with bright blue eyes. She is a warrior of ScorchClan, the daughter of a show-cat and a lowly loner. She was stolen into the Clan, living with her mother and father as a kittypet beforehand. However, she eventually became curious of her parents and family, and left her Clan temporarily. Description Appearance Coming Soon Character Coming Soon Skills Coming Soon Life History Daughter of a show-molly, and a kittypet ruffian, Lilac was just as prized as her mother, standing out from her litter. Her show-training began earlier, Maybelle growing prouder and prouder of her daughter's process. Anakin, despite being no better than a street urchin, was extremely proud of his daughter as well. Even though he lived on the street and occasionally in random homes, he visited his beloved mate and kits often, no matter how much Maybelle's twolegs chased him off and attacked him. At two moons old, Anakin took Lilac out to explore the streets, to learn what her father's life was like. She was rather terrified and nervous, however, she was greatly impressed with her father's survival skills. He did his best to teach his daughter the ropes of an alley cat. She caught on quickly, but being a kit, was easily distracted and forgot a majority of her father's training. ...But Anakin made one big mistake, a mistake that changed his daughter's and family's life forever. He took her near the FlameClan border. He taught her about the Clan cats, about how cruel and merciless they were, about how they ate cat bones for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Lilac was terrified, frozen stiff with fear, but her father changed the subject to Lilac's future to relax her. Once his daughter relaxed, she started to frolic about, chasing butterflies and all sorts of fun things, only to run into a FlameClan cat. Anakin attacked the molly immediately, but the distressed Queen was too powerful for the scrawny, poorly fed tom. Lilac was terrified of the mournful Queen, who had lost her kits who had been born too early. She stole Lilac and returned to FlameClan with her, renaming her Lilackit, and claiming her to be a lost kit she found within the territory...Lilackit was too terrified of her new "mother" to argue, so she remained silent. As soon as she was named an apprentice, Lilacpaw fled from FlameClan, fearing her "mother". However, not knowing the territory just yet, she quickly became lost, and headed in the opposite direction of her original home. Passing through the Loners & Rogues territory, Lilacpaw eventually stumled across ScorchClan, and they welcomed her in with open arms. Though she longed to be back at her original home with her father, mother, and siblings, she quickly became fascinated with ScorchClan, and declared it her new home. Roleplay Not Yet Seen Quotes Coming Soon Pedigree Mother: Maybelle - Status Unknown Father: Anakin - Living Siblings: Multiple Unnamed Kits - Status Unknown, suspected to be Deceased Relationships Family Anakin: Maybelle: Unnamed Siblings: Friends Love Interests None Images Life Image Character Pixels Lilacsong.warrior.png|Warrior Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Former FlameClan Cat Category:Characters Category:ScorchClan Cats Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Cats owned by Whiskers Category:StarClan Cat